Deeply, Truly, Madly
by vally27
Summary: Deeply, truly, madly in love. 30 drabbles for YoruSoi love. Done for LJ 30 kisses challenge, legitimately, for Yoruichi and Soifon, my favorite couple period. *Now finished!*
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Weakness and Strength

Theme 10: #10

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

* * *

Soifon always felt her presence behind her, even if she was more then ten feet away, but she feigned ignorance to let her cat have her fun. She always knew that once she felt her presence she needed only to count to ten before the cat was upon her, gently nipping at her neck, muttering words of ownership.

That was what made Soifon give in to her teacher, to her cat. Her whole body went weak and became strong at the same time. She went weak because of the expert touches and caresses her cat executed perfectly. But she was strong because she fought back, and made sure, that she was not the only one made weak.

--

Yoruichi always knew that Soifon knew she was there, but liked that she didn't acknowledge it. That made her little bee strong, and that only made her more beautiful. That was why she was weak. She didn't want anyone to know how beautiful her little bee was. That why she always snuck up and made sure her bee knew who she belonged to. She loved to excite her and to hear Soifon desperately whimper her name as they made love. Yoruichi felt strong, even though she was weak when she was with her little bee.

But she reveled in her weakness, especially when Soifon took control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Blood

Theme 19: Red

Rating: Teen

Genre: Gore/Fluff (Two words I never thought I would use together XD)

* * *

Soifon saw only red as she entered the hideout of a mass murderer on the Seireitei. The was blood everywhere, along with strewn body parts piled up haphazardly, rotting, and leaving the strong smell of death in the air. Soifon felt bile rise in her throat, but moved on. Knowing she had to do this, not only for those who had been killed, but those who might be in this hell-hole as well.

--

Yoruichi felt her heart pound wildly in fear as she, along with HItsugaya, Renji, Omeada, and the entirety of squad 2 ran to where the squad vice-captain had told him to go back for back-up. As she shumpoed away from the rest, pushing herself to the limit as a feeling of dread built up in her stomach. She entered the building and heard a loud scream of terror before a dull thunk resonated, and the noise of a body falling to the ground.

Yoruichi ran toward the sound and broke down a door. She looked into a dimly lit room, mutilated women, men, and children hung dead by chains on the walls and in the middle of the room... A man stood over _her_ Soifon, a blood-spattered pipe tightly held in his raw red hands. He smiled wildly at her, hoisting the bloody pipe up for a final blow to the unconscious woman on the floor, blood slowly pooling around her head.

Yoruichi felt anger surround her roaring for outlet. She closed her eyes with the rage, and when she opened them, the man's throat was ripped out and slipping out of her hand. the other back up showed around her. Omeada bent over and threw up at the sight of the bodies on the walls. Renji twitched, and Hitsugaya looked to the floor and ordered the squad to move out around the building to gather victims and look for survivors. Yoruichi and the recovered Omeada lifted Soifon up carefully, Yoruichi wrapped her little bee's head with her own scarf and then they were off to see Unohana.

Yoruichi's face like a wall of stone as they arrived, watching helplessly as Soifon was rushed away into the inner healing chambers.

--

Soifon groaned softly as she woke up, a small throbbing sensation on the top of her head, causing a bit of discomfort. She tried not to focus on the pain and then opened her eyes a bit wider as she felt a comforting presence on her stomach. She grinned, her pain forgotten as she saw her favorite cat lying across her stomach, snoozing peacefully.

Soifon reached out and gently pet Yoruichi's head, scratching lightly behind the ears, stirring the cat awake. Yoruichi got up and placed her paws onto Soifon's chest, before shifting into regular form. The elder, and now nude, woman pulled Soifon close and kissed her roughly, almost desperately. Soifon blushed deeply, but returned the kiss with gusto, but the need for air made itself apparent and the two pulled reluctantly apart.

"What's wrong Yoruichi-Sama?" Soifon asked quietly.

Yoruichi just sighed and buried her head in the crook of her bee's neck, "Don't you ever go into a situation without me or some sort of competent back up again, got it?"

Soifon smiled softly again, "Yeah, I got it. I love you too."

And for the whole night the two lovers stayed in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Titles (...XD)

Theme 7: Superstar

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor/Fluff

* * *

Yoruichi stared on from her throne in the main house, boredom was apparent in all her features. Her lieutenant was sick after some extra training Yoruichi recommended in the rain. The two grinned happily at the long training session the night before, stances perfected in the rain and shine.

They both regretted it in the morning.

Soifon caught a nasty cold, along with a strong case of shivers, and Yoruichi in a fit of guilt had her little bee lay down in (forced and strapped into) bed. So, instead of having someone to train and tease, she was stuck with the nameless devotees. The ones who held her up as an ideal, a superstar; not as a person, a living being. She suddenly felt alienated.

Alone.

She stood up abruptly and barked out to all the subordinates around her, "You are all dismissed, I have private business to attend to!"

They jumped to attention before flash-stepping away. Yoruichi all but ran out of the throne room, making a sharp right down a wide hallway, walking straight to the only room, other than her own, at the end of the hall. She barged in and found her leiutenant cutting through the last of her restraints. Soifon froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck before Yoruichi tackled her playfully.

"Soi, I need a favor of you," Yoruichi whined as she hugged Soifon tightly.

The younger woman blushed and sunk into the embracewith a small sneeze, "Yes, Yoruichi-Sama?"

"Help me get sick?"

"... What?"

Yoruichi grinned like a chessy cat before pouting and running a soothing hand through Soifon's hair, "Please?"

Soifon closed her eyes in submission before smiling tiredly, "And how would you do that Yoruichi-Sama?"

Suddenly, soft lips were against her own and her mouth was being ravaged. Soifon melted into the rough kiss, trying to fight back for some fun, but finding she was much too tired. When Yoruichi pulled away, she frowned and pulled the smaller woman closer.

"My poor bee, I shouldn't have let you train all that time in the rain," Yoruichi muttered.

Soifon sneezed softly, "It's not your fault Yoruichi-Sama... How does kissing me help you get sick?"

The Shihouin princess smiled, "Well, I am sharing your germs, and sleeping here next to you should help too."

Soifon laughed and curled up into the warmth of the woman holding her, "Ok, but if you get sick, you have to spend your time here with me."

Yoruichi chuckled, "Of course my little bee."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Ownership

Theme 4: Our Distance and That Person

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

(This one is AU)

* * *

I always thought I had you under my thumb. You were the untameable, teasing, flirting, going around, but never demeaning yourself. You did it for fun. Then it was my turn. I had truly thought you were finally returning my feelings. You let me hold you, something you never let others do. You let down walls around me. And then _she_ came around. She was an awkward and pitiable thing, silent as hell in school. Smart as hell too. That's what you said to me when you took her under your wing, to make her resilient. I dismissed the twinkle in your eyes when you looked at her, the gentle smile you only seemed to wear when she was around.

But then you began breaking away from me, you would less and less time with me, more time with _her_. You would make excuses when you showed up late at the apartment we shared. You would always be flushed, a grin on your face, I used to dismiss it as a mere good day. But the day you came to me, hands balled into fists, nervous as hell... I thought someone hurt you. I was fierce and asked who it was. But then you said the words that broke me.

_"I'm leaving you Kisuke... I never meant to get in so deep with you... I didn't want to hurt you."_

You walked right past me, I was numb, I couldn't believe what you had said to me. You came walking back with a bag bulging to the seam with random things. I stared at the door and finally saw her, _she_ was standing there. Her face was blank as she returned my stare. She wasn't remorseful or sorry. When you grabbed her hand desperately she kissed your cheek and you walked away with her. By the time you were out of sight, I had finally regained my thought process.

And all I could think of was how much I hated her for stealing you. I hated you for leaving me.

But then it hit me like a frozen slush ball. It was a cold striking thought.

_'I never had her, and Soifon was the one that always did.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Loving You

Theme 8: Our Own World

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Romance

(This one is Soifon's POV of the last theme, and therefore AU)

* * *

I didn't know what you saw in me. I was a friendless girl, cold, dark, and bitingly sarcastic. You had approched me before, trying to 'take me under your wing', I told you that I would rather get ripped apart by wolves. You laughed and smiled.

I thought you were crazy.

I got into a fight with some girls I didn't even know because I had 'insulted' you by saying you were different from no one else. I was taking a beating, a six to one fight, and even as people yelled their reason for beating me up, you had protected me. I insulted you, as the girls ran away and you only grinned.

When you asked me to be your friend, I knew you were crazy.

I told you to fuck off, and you just lifted my battered body of the ground and asked me where I lived. I told you how I knew what you had said to your boyfriend. That you had said I was pitiable and awkward. It made me grin when you finally looked serious. But what you said in rebuttal surprised me.

_"Eh, that was before I saw you fight."_

I didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered.

You asked me again where I lived and remembering that I had work to do at home, I decided to tell you. I lived in a broken down apartment complex with my bum of a father. You told me that I could get out of that house whenever I wanted. It made me smile to hear you say that, even though it wouldn't be possible for two years.

That was the beginning of things. You started harassing me, and soon enough we were truly friends. I didn't like Kisuke though, it always bothered me to see you with him. I passed it off as just annoyance. It was a few weeks that I saw him kissing you, and I felt anger well up, for no apparent reason. I looked at it logically... And I wasn't sure that I liked the answer. I was jealous, and certainly not of you, I could care less for Kisuke. But I was jealous of him. Of how he got to hold you, and kiss you, and do whatever. I had fallen for you.

But then I noticed changes, you were always around for some reason, and it was made clear why when you just kissed me one day. It was out of the blue. Scary really, but I liked it. I was truly happy for the first time in years and had kissed back with all I had. You stayed at the rathole with me and let down your walls completely, you told me your fears, dreams, loves,and past. When you went that day to break up with Kisuke, I had warned you.

_"I'm not rich, I'm not pretty, I'm a girl."_

You smiled, _" I don't care."_

So we went, and you had went through bluntly, as to not drag out the pain for him. You hurriedly got all your belongings, and he had looked at me as if he wanted me to be sorry. I felt as if I should have, but I couldn't. I needed to be strong to keep you, the person who loved me. You ran back out to me and grabbed my hand for support. I kissed your cheek and we left. Now here we are in a small but clean motel room, but I have no regrets. And when we hold each other we have acheived our happiness, our own little world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Dying for You

Theme 3: Jolt!

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Soifon sat defiantly in her cell, tossed in to only see the light of day today, her last day... Ever. Her crime was love, she had killed for her lover. And now she awaited the kiss of death. Yamamoto was wiser to security now. He had learned from the Kuchiki Rukia incident. All squads were present. There was no chance of a rescue. Omaeda, the fat fool, had tried to tell her that he would get Soifon out, that he would start a riot. Soifon only shook her head, and told him not to dishonor her squad. Omaeda had cried. And Soifon actually wondered if her squad did see her as important.

And when she felt all the anger and tension in the air at Soukyoku hill, not being directed at her, but at Yamamoto, she smirked.

"You will lose your grip on your dogs old man," Soifon said venomously to the man leading the procession of her execution.

He could only growl as he barked for officers to prepare her for execution. She was hoisted up onto the newly rebuilt Arbor. Soifon only grinned in defiance, daring Yamamoto to try and make her recant. The second squad began to yell in protest but Yamamoto only cast a steel glance to quiet them. Soifon looked down upon those standing below. Her grin dropped to a small smile.

_'It isn't so bad, dying for you Yoruichi.'_

She saw a black cat running toward the execution site and she relxed her tired, starved, and weak body. As the cat ran on it shouted, calling up a fighting cry. All of squad two moved toward the Arbor.

Soifon's hard eyes softened, knowing it was a second too late.

**"SOIFON NO!" **

The squad two captain felt no pain except for a sudden jolt. She died up on the Arbor of Soukyoku for all of the Seireitei to see. It was said that her peaceful smile, considered a stranger to her face by the squads, shook all to the bone. Men and women cried. And it was the bloodiest uprising against squad one and it's captain ever in history. One woman, once of noble blood led it, and she was the one to kill the squad one captain. Her cry of anguish was legendary, as she had taken down the body of Soifon born Shoalin Fong.

For her it was a killing jolt as well, except this jolt had killed her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Yoruichi's Doubts and Fears

Theme 16: Invincible/Unrivaled

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Hurt

* * *

Yoruichi sighed happily as she stroked her little bee's hair lightly kissing her forehead as well. They laid together in bed, entangled and happy. But then again she was worried about their relationship. Most people would laugh at the very idea, Yoruichi, worried about a mere relationship?

Yoruichi's eyes shut half-way, watching Soifon's sleeping form curled against her. What if the younger woman woke up one day, and found that having to deal with the cat coming and going constantly was not worth it? Yourichi dreaded that one day, she would no longer be unrivaled in the battle for Soifon's heart. Yoruichi clutched Soifon closer.

She wondered vaguely if it hurt her little bee when she would leave always, she wondered if it hurt her that she would flirt and tease others even in her presence; even though she had fairly warned Soifon that she needed freedom. She was a cat, and could never stay completely nailed down and still be happy. But was it fair to her younger lover, did Yoruichi have the right to keep Soifon so rigidly loyal while she herself wandered around?

Yoruichi had the urge to shake Soifon awake and put her on the spot. But what stopped her was the pure glee in Soifon's posture, in her face. Her relaxation, and complete security. Yoruichi just snuggled closer to her bee, deciding that she would sooner die than to disturb Soifon's relaxed sleep.

She would talk about it in the morning.

* * *

A/N: On the last chapter... I could not think of anyone for Soifon to kill, so I left it very vague. I apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Soifon's Pain

Theme 13: Excessive Chain

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Hurt

(Continuation of last chapter)

* * *

Loving Yoruichi was always a double-edged sword, a painful and excessive chain that went Love to Pain and back again. It made Soifon happier than anything to have Yourichi near her, holding her, kissing her, loving her. But after the happiness always came the pain. Yourichi's constant leaving, her almost infidelities, it constantly drove a dagger through Soifon's heart.

_'Am I a masochist?'_ Soifon would constantly ask herself when Yoruichi would leave, or when the cat would flirt with someone in front of her.

But Soifon always stayed by Yoruichi's side, clinging hopefully that maybe someday, after endurig the pain, it would just go away. She had known what she was in for. And she had still stayed, for the woman she loved greatly, for the woman she would protect forever with her life. She learned at a young age how to repress emotion, the skill had faded over time, but it worked enough to blank her face when it hurt, to hold back the painful tears until she was alone and could cry.

Some people said she was a fool to cling to hopes that the cat would ever truly settle down, let alone with someone not worth the effort. Soifon laughed at these statements on the surface, only giving a sadistic smirk in response, but those words cut her like knives.

But still the bee stayed, hoping that when the cat left that she would come back and hoping dearly the the chain would break and she woulld never have to endure pain like this again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Reconciliation

Theme 24: Good Night

Rating:T

Genre:Angst and FLUFF (for you xxx) XD

(Continuation of the last two chapters)

* * *

Upon awakening the next morning after so many deep thoughts, the two lovers found themselves gazing into each other's eyes. Yoruichi reached up and gently caressed Soifon's cheek, the younger woman closed her eyes tightly and smiled, reveling in the feeling. Yoruichi gulped and stared at the girl, her mind screaming to test her. To know that she would always be loved by her little bee.

Yoruichi opened her mouth and uttered the test words, "I'm leaving again."

Soifon's eyes flew open and for a split second, pain shot through her eyes, her smile faded, and the loving grip she had around Yoruichi's neck slackened. And then her face went blank, Yoruichi saw Soifon force a smile into place as the younger woman buried her head into her neck.

"O-ok," Soifon said shakenly.

Yoruichi felt sick. Did she really do this to her bee? She pulled away slightly and gazed into shielded gray pools. They were made to look unfeeling, as if everything was normal. But Yoruichi was not stupid. She had seen the pain in the woman's eyes now first hand.

"I'm joking Soi," She whispered leaning over and kissing Soifon's neck gently.

She looked back into those beautiful stormy eyes and saw happiness and hope flow right back into them. Yoruichi gazed into those eyes, she did not want them to be pained anymore, she kept gazing until she felt something wet flow down her cheek. Soifon's eye narrowed slightly in worry and leaned forward, moving her hand across Yoruichi's cheek.

"Yoruichi... Why are you crying?" Soifon asked worriedly, stroking the elder woman's face.

Yoruichi waved her hand off and sat up, "Soi... I have a serious question to ask."

Soifon sat up slightly as well, "Go ahead, ask."

"How badly have I hurt you?"

Soifon stared at Yoruichi in feigned disbelief, "Yoruichi, you've never hur-"

"Cut the crap Soi. And tell me... How badly have I hurt you?" Yoruichi asked harshly.

Soifon stared off silently, Yorichi was about to ask again when the younger woman finally answered.

"Yourichi... I love you... But the way you treat this... I know you've warned me, but it hurts so much..." Soifon choked out.

Yoruichi's eyes softened and she drew in the younger girl into a tight hug. She felt Soifon's arms cling to her as tears hit the bare skin of her neck. Yoruichi clutched back at Soifon and began to mutter sweet nothings into the younger woman's hair. and they laid there together, reconciling and making sure that everyting was addressed.

And when they said good night as they drifted to sleep, Yoruichi thought that maybe it was time for the cat to settle down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **What Bath?

Theme 27: Overflow

Rating: M-ish

Genre: Romance

* * *

Inside of the second squad captain's bathroom, things were getting steamy... In both senses. The mirror was fogged up, while the squad captain was pinned against the opposite wall. She whimpered and panted as her own ex-captain attacked her neck with nips, nibbles, and licks. Soifon blushed and bucked up slightly to all the affection her ex-captain showed her, until water sloshed at their feet.

"Y-yoruichi... M-my bath..." Soifon managed to pant out.

Yoruichi smirked and kissed the younger woman passionately before breaking it, "What bath?"

Soifon only moved in for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Happy Birthday

Theme 18: "Say ahh..."

Rating: T

Genre: Fluff

* * *

And so Soifon sat, bored, staring at her nearly bare room. As the second squad captain was strict and considered 'heartless', she was alone for the day.

"What a great birthday," Soifon muttered under her breath.

She walked to her bed and curled up in its bitter warmth. She stared at the wall and pondered her situation. She was a strong woman, intimidating, and strict. But that was to keep her troops strong, to keep them from being hurt as badly as she had been, she loved each and every person in her squad like her sister or brother, even that fat fool Omaeda. That is why she was tough. But it came with a price, as all good deeds do. She was feared and respected. So people stayed out of her way and avoided her like the plague to avoid her 'cruelness'.

Soifon uncurled her body and laid on her back, and then heard her window open slightly and something drop in. She jumped up, slipping into an attack stance. Only to see her former captain sitting down in the middle of her room, holding a large covered bowl. Soifon's eye twitched involuntarily as she let her arms drop to her sides.

"What are you doing here Yoruichi?" Soifon asked sourly.

Yoruichi smiled mischeivously, "Would I forget my little bee's birthday?"

Soifon couldn't help but squeal mentally at her words, she allowed herself a small smile before she spoke, "No, I don't think you would Yoruichi-Sama."

Yourichi laughed and motioned for the younger woman to sit next to her. Soifon casually strode over and plopped down next to her ex-captain. Yourichi uncovered the bowl and Soifon stared at the delicious looking cake sitting on the platter.

Yoruichi took a fork from inside the bowl and took a piece of the cake, "Say ahh."

Soifon gave her an 'Are you serious?' look, and Yoruichi just kept smiling on. Soifon leaned over and just as she was about to take a bite of the cake, yoruichi's soft lips were upon her own.

_'Best birthday EVER'_

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! XD Yep, today's my birfday and i'm loving it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Grief Upon Bloody Shores

Theme 29: The Sound of Waves

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/ (a little)Romance

* * *

_"Come on! It'll be fun Soi!"_

Those words seemed so far away now as Yoruichi's trembling hands were covered in the blood of her lover. Soifon's body lay at her feet, eyes closed. She could barely breath as she remembered all the ironic moments leading up to this very one.

* * *

_"Come on! It'll be fun Soi! It's so boring here, and it's always fun to get rid of hollows!" Yoruichi exclaimed, grinning as she sat in the window sill looking out to a darkened Seireitei._

_Soifon looked at Yoruichi with a bit of hesitation, but under Yoruichi's pouting gaze, her resolve cracked. Soifon sighed and began to suit up. It was supposed to be a calm night between them, with maybe a little extra "fun", but Soifon should have known that alone would not satisfied her cat. Yoruichi grinned happily as they jumped out the window to go look for hollows. They kept finding weak little ones, which Soifon was thankful for, but Yoruichi was exasperated._

_"Ugh, there has to be some sort of challenge out here!" Yoruichi groaned as they came to a stop in a cleared field, a lake sparkling maybe twenty yards away, everything seemed calm, the wind flowed gently through the open field._

_The full moon shone over head and Soifon walked up to be by Yoruichi's side. The elder woman averted her eyes form the empty field and to her young ward. Soifon stood relaxed, staring on calmly, a small smile on her face giving away the happiness she felt at the moment. Yoruichi's wild eyes became tame as she looked upon her, Yoruichi's eyes softened slightly and she reached out, her hand finding Soifon's and entwining them happily._

_Soifon blushed slightly and looked down at both of their hands, her small smile grew into a grin. She looked away toward the lake and pointed. Forming right over the lake was a small hollow, easy pickings in Yoruichi's head. Yoruichi shouted to draw its attention, and the small fry roared and charged at the two girls. Yoruichi launched herself forward and Soifon shook her head before heading after her ex-captain. Yoruichi looked back and grinned._

"After this little bee, let's head back!" _ Yoruichi shouted to make her voice heard over the gap between the lovers. _

_Soifon began to nod before the hollow smirked and opened its jaws, its mouth seemed to stretch open bigger than a window, and it seemed intent on swallowing the Shihouin princess whole. Soifon panicked for a split instinct before acting on complete instinct. She flash-stepped toward Yoruichi, drawing Suzumebachi and pushing the elder woman out of harm's way. She tried to flash-step away, but split second in hesitation was her demise. Soifon screamed as she felt the hollow's teeth dig into her arm at the biceps. But she pulled through the haze of pain and stabbed the hollow in the eye with her suzumebachi, a blood red butterfly blossomed onto its now gouged eye. It roared again as Siofon pulled the Suzumebachi from its eye and her arm from the monster's mouth._

_Blood ran down from her wound, the violent twinge in her arm told her easily that it was broken. Yoruichi had now recovered from the strong push Soifon had given her before flash-stepping toward her and the hollow as it reared up to attack with its claw-like hands. Soifon heard Yoruichi land with a thud next to her and with the distracting sound, she looked. The hollow caught the moment and slashed at the chinese woman. Soifon reacted a half second later, and as her blade sunk into it's eye socket to cleanse the hollow, his claws caught her. _

_They ripped at her skin and the blood spray onto Yoruichi's shocked form. The hollow dissipated into dust as Soifon fell onto the shore beneath her feet. Yoruichi couldn't breathe._

* * *

Yoruichi finally fell to her knees, carefully gathering up her lover's bloodied form. Soifon would survive and heal in time, but Yoruichi would forever hate the sound of waves. The only sound she heard besides her own screaming and sobbing for help as her lover bled out. It was as if those waves were mocking her with their constancy. Those were deep scars they both received. One physically, one emotionally. Upon the bloody shores of grief.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** I OBJECT

Theme 26: If Only I Could Make You Mine

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/General

(AU)

* * *

Yoruichi stood in a church, staring across at the man and his best man at the alter. He was some high up corporate genius, Takeshi, that no one truly knew except for Mr. Fong. The wedding march began, and the church doors opened and in walked the bride. This felt horribly wrong to Yoruichi.

_'This isn't supposed to be this way.'_

The bride made it to the alter, a smile on her face as the stranger removed the veil. Soifon elegantly fooled the bastard into thinking her smile was true. In fact, almost everyone was fooled. But the second Yoruichi caught sight of Soifon's face, she knew the girl was forcing that grin. She wanted to reach out and tell Soifon that she didn't have to do this, that her father should not have a hold on her like this. She wished that she could make Soifon hers.

The sermon began and Yoruichi was standing in complete dread. She wanted it all to STOP. She stared at Takeshi and wished in her mind that he would die right then and there. Yoruichi had given up all hope for things to happen when the priest said the words that made Yoruichi grin happily at her new chance.

"If there is anyone that objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Yoruichi could only smirk at Takeshi as she said, "I object."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Abridged Excerpt

Theme 17: kHz (Kilohertz)

Rating:

Genre:

(AU)

* * *

Soifon was a nobody at school. She was the pale, dark, weird, strange, sophomore girl that nobody noticed. But outside, in the true world she was someone, even though she was anonymously someone. At the most popular teen club in the tri-city area, _El Sonido_, She was the master DJ, DJ R.H., Disk Jockey Raging Hornet. For her job her voice was rough, she wore baggy clothing that easily obscured her non-existent figure. Along with a cap to cover her girlish hair, and sunglasses to hide her wide eyes. She pumped music out through the 10 kHz (10000 Hz) speakers. The music resonated at at least 130 decibels, about as loud as rockets going of during the fourth of july, but at a constant rate. The kiss of death to most eardrums if you were to be alone. But the sound balanced with the full pack of people always coming in at night. Soifon was smart and went to work with ear plugs, reduced the noise to a safe 30 decibels. But Soifon preferred her obscurity,she was left alone and she got some cash to help pay her apartment now that her father had passed on. She could care less what others thought of her... _Until she had met her._

* * *

Yoruichi was most definitely a somebody at school. She was the mahogany, light, unique, senior girl that everyone noticed. But outside in the real world she was just another girl. She was left with her parent's fortune at the age of twelve, and now at eighteen, she had barely touched any of it. She almost never had to, because she had people to take care of that for her. Her only true friend Kisuke was the one who fed her, and she had friends in high places to get clothing for free, for the rest of the small things she dug into the vast fortune her parents had left her. Now she had lost all of that. Kisuke and her tried to date... And it was beyond disastrous. The break up tore them apart, even now a month after, they could not stay in each other's presence.

Now without her cook and support beam, she drove herself to get over it. She swore to become independent, she broke her ties to anyone unimportant to her which was indeed everyone in her life except for her advisor Yamamoto, but even then, she could care less about the man, he was only there to get her respect. She got rid of anything that didn't matter to her. And so she decided to rebuild as a new life, by buying her favorite getaway in the world, _El Sonido_, honestly she did it only so she could sell the massive mansion she lived in alone, and have a comfy place to crash, and maybe learn how to cook.

And so she walked in the first day with her advisor the workers all lined up before her. SHe eyed everyone of them and grinned, they stood there awkwardly,and all of them stood close to each other, as if one shielded the other.

These people were family.

"I'm sure you have your doubts about me being your new management, but I hope you will be eased in the fact that I will not change the club much," Yoruichi spoke in a light airy tone.

That statement seem to put most at ease. Yoruichi described her plans, employees grinned happily, no one was redacted, no wage cuts, and their new manager was a good kid. People went on to start setting up for the night, and that's when someone came walking through the door to clock in.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Soi!" the employees called from behind their posts.

Yoruichi smiled, "Well, hello there Soi-San, I am the new..."

Yoruichi trailed off as she recognized the girl. The girl that had forsaken her last name at school. The girl that had been immune from everyone's pressure. The only girl who didn't idolize her.

"Soifon, you work here?" Yoruichi asked incredulously.

Soifon blushed to the roots of her hair and turned tail to run as the employees gawked.

"Of course she works here!" Some of the servers announced, "She's our prized gem, DJ R.H.!"

"I am going to kill you," Soifon growled at the impudent servers.

They waved her off and continued setting up. Soifon shifted from foot to foot contemplating running off completely. Yoruichi just stared before she began to laugh heartily. It was not mocking or sadistic so Soifon did not feel very insulted.

"Well Soi-san, I now own this club, and I guess you work for me," Yoruichi reveled in her surprised look, the girl was adorable when she blushed.

Maybe this was what she needed.

* * *

Well guys this is an abridged excerpt of an upcoming story's first chapter. This story will probably not get out until these 30 themes are done.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Guilt

Theme 28: Wada Calcuim CD3

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Comfort

* * *

It was as Yoruichi feared as she held Soifon's shivering , sobbing form. The younger woman clung to her as if she was a life preserver, and in a way Yoruichi was. She muttered incoherent apologies, and Yoruichi felt guilt hit her in the stomach.

_Someone other than me saw how beautiful you are Soi... _

"Soifon look at me," Yoruichi demanded softly, her hand gently wrapping itself around Soifon's chin, inclining it to make it easier to lock eyes with the younger woman.

_This was my fault, please don't blame yourself..._

"This was not your fault, it never will be your fault. You have no need to say sorry at all," Yoruichi started fiercely, but her voice softened to a slight plea.

_I should have been there to protect you, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE._

"I just should have been there for you Soi," Yoruichi muttered pressing her lips softly to Soifon's to silence any form of denial the girl might spout.

_I will protect you Soifon... My dear little bee... I will not let anyone hurt you again._

They broke apart reluctantly as a doctor walked into the room, her face grim, her eyes screaming apologies.

"The test came back positive. If you want to keep the child you will have to start on Wada Calcium CD3 due to the seemingly weak structure of the fetus, or you can..."

The two women had already tuned the other woman's voice out, Yoruichi held Soifon even tighter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Returning Home**

Theme 2: News/Letter

Rating: Everyone

Genre: General

(AU)

* * *

Yoruichi sighed as she watched her students spar as practice for new techniques. She laughed to herself, she never would have imagined herself to be a teacher.

_'Not until I met her. So damn eager to learn... To devote herself to me...'_ Yoruichi sighed once again and shook her head furiously.

_'No. I won't do this in front of my students.'_ Yoruichi frowned, bemused.

She set her eyes on all her students, watching their intricate actions and reactions, the elder students looked like masters of a deadly dance. And her younger ones looked like babies toddling to make their first steps. But that made Yoruichi grin, she would mold her students into masters. Each and everyone, because that is what she did for _her_. That was what she had promised for _her_. That promise made after the first and only kiss they shared before she had left her. By Yoruichi's choice she had left. And now Sometimes Yoruichi thinks she should have shoot herself in the foot for such a stupid thing to have said.

But that was three years ago, when her little bee had left to study abroad in the United States. She still got letters at times from her, but they were always short and blunt, never with anything excessive. And Yoruichi liked it that way. Because that was how her little bee was. And that way was fine.

"Postman," A young female student cried from her bowing spot in front of her sparring partner.

Yoruichi smiled, inclining her head in a subtle thank you and went to the door of the dojo. The man passed her a few letters, tipped his hat and went on his route. Yoruichi went through the letters throwing the bills onto the floor to retrieve later when she had seen it.

A letter her little bee.

She tore it open and read the two line letter:

_Hey Yoru-Chan. I'm coming home. By the time you get this letter I should be arriving at the airport._

_Love you, **Soifon**_

Yoruichi clutched the letter happily as a single tear of joy rolled down her cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: In the Locker Room**

Theme 6: The Space Between Dreams and Reality

Rating: T

Genre: Uhh... Mouth Rape?

(AU- Going to be about three to four parts)

* * *

Soifon could remember clearly the first time Yoruichi had kissed her.

It had happened back when they were students in school. Soifon had been fourteen and a freshman at the time, and Yoruichi had been sixteen, and a sophomore. Soifon had been sparring as a rookie competitor in a martial arts competition and was the last one to leave the changing rooms. As she was toweling her hair dry, Yoruichi appeared at the door.

Soifon grinned and looked up, expecting a rare congratulation from her friend and sensei when Yoruichi suddenly pushed her backwards by the shoulders against the wet ceramic tile of the room's wall. Soifon didn't have time to even register her shock before Yoruichi's lips pressed fiercely against hers.

The air was thick and damp and sweaty and Soifon was strangely aware of the coldness of the wall through her wet t-shirt against the heat remaining from her recent shower and the fervor with which her best friend was kissing her. She dropped the towel and let out a muffled gasp as Yoruichi ran a hand through her wet hair and fingered the raven colored strands, making droplets trickle down her back.

Soifon's senses had just caught up with her when she began kissing back, but Yoruichi pulled away from the kiss as quickly and unexpectedly as she had started.

Soifon watched, gasping and breathless, her face pink and hot, as Yoruichi exited the changing room without a backwards glance.

Soifon hurried out of the room as quickly as she could and eventually found Yoruichi eating her lunch out in the competitor dining area. Yoruichi looked up as Soifon walked over nervously. "What's up, Soi? You're all pink. You should cool down properly after a match."

Soifon blinked in utter confusion as Yoruichi said nothing to even acknowledge the heated exchange that had taken place less than three minutes previously. Nothing was ever said about it. Over time, Soifon just put the whole episode down to her imagination; a product of overactive adolescent hormones; something made in the space between dream and reality. Of course.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Celebratory Drag-Your-Drunk-Ass-Home Night**

Theme 20: The Road Home

Rating: T

Genre: Uhh... (Alcohol-Induced) Mouth Rape? 

(AU- Going to be about three to four parts)

* * *

Soifon remembered the second time Yoruichi kissed her a little less clearly.

It had taken place shortly after the two friends had received their letters of acceptance into the same college. Soifon having the skill to be a graduating junior, and Yoruichi actually working had made that possible. Soifon was ecstatic; she couldn't have coped being apart from Yoruichi and had been sick with worry up until the arrival of the letters; being away from her best friend would have killed her.

But the day had come and they had opened their letters of acceptance at the same time, both were delighted. Soifon barely had time to read past "_Miss Soifon, we are pleased to inform you that you have secured…_" before Yoruichi grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door. "Let's go drinking!" she announced. Soifon was too overcome with happiness and relief to argue.

A few hours later, both girls were utterly gone. They'd spent the afternoon and evening barhopping, spending what was probably half a month's rent on alcohol, but Soifon didn't care. She was going to the same college as Yoruichi and, at that point, nothing else mattered.

Not that wanting to spend the rest of her life with Yoruichi meant that she was _in love_ with her or anything. Yoruichi just happened to be a _very_ attractive young woman and the part at the back of her mind that was delighted over the fact that, as roommates, Soifon would probably be able to see her friend change was perfectly normal, she reasoned.

She glanced over to see Yoruichi asleep at the bar, one hand loosely grasping a half-full glass of beer. She smiled to herself, and after paying the bartender, clumsily pulled one of Yoruichi's arms over her shoulder and lifted her best friend up. Yoruichi blinked drunkenly and the two of them walked the long road home, back to Soifon's apartment; because with the way she was stumbling, there was no way in hell the road home two would make it to Yoruichi's giant house.

So the pair crashed in Soifon's room, where Yoruichi immediately stumbled over to her friend's bed and tucked herself in. Soifon walked over and sat on the edge of the bed to complain bitterly, but didn't get more than a few slurred syllables out before she was silenced by Yoruichi's mouth on hers. Like the almost-forgotten kiss of two years ago, it was fierce and demanding and left Soifon feeling completely light-headed; a sensation that had nothing to do with the amounts of alcohol she had consumed.

Yoruichi's tongue pushed its way into Soifon's mouth and the raven haired girl did her best to respond, though the sudden rush of heat in her abdomen was distracting to say the least. Like before, Yoruichi ran a hand through Soifon's hair - dry this time – and Soifon looped her arms around her friends' shoulders, pulling her close. The two stayed like that for a little while, the temperature of the drunken atmosphere skyrocketing.

They broke apart eventually, Soifon's heart racing, her breathing fast and shallow. She took a few deep breaths and looked at Yoruichi.

Her friend had dropped off to sleep. Her head was back on the pillow, the covers pulled around her, her flushed cheeks the only sign that something had just happened between her and her best friend. Or it could have been the alcohol.

Soifon looked around, confused, trying to will all the hormones that were pulsing around her body to go away. She silently made her way over to her sofa and lay down, pulling a blanket around herself. Sleep didn't come easily to the confused girl.

Yoruichi apparently didn't remember anything the following morning, and Soifon wasn't about to remind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Getting Over Him**

Theme 25: Fence

Rating: T/M-ish

Genre: Romance/Mouth Rape. (That is my new favorite genre. 8D)

(AU- Going to be about three to four parts)

* * *

Soifon didn't remember Yoruichi's third kiss in as much as it was permanently tattooed across the back of her mind.

Four years later, Yoruichi owned her own dojo and Soifon was her right hand woman. It was all going well, students flowing in steadily and more than paid for the cost it took to open it. It was demanding, and sometimes it felt like they hit their high fence, but they drew from it great experiences.

Though Soifon's feelings for her friend hadn't lessened at all, she had begun dating guys, much to Yoruichi's amusement.

"You're dating Abarai Renji? That violent idiot?" Yoruichi had asked in disbelief when Soifon told her over lunch in Yoruichi's.

"What's so weird about that? He's charming, he's good-looking..."

"Well, he's a guy, for one thing."

"What?" Soifon nearly choked on her milk.

Yoruichi laughed. "I figured that Rangiku girl from the Kuchuki dojo would be more your type."

Her cheeks a dark shade of red, Soifon just continued coughing on her drink, eyes wide.

"But if you've gotta do this for yourself or your family or whatever; good for you, Soi."

"I've got to go pick up the new student's gi in a few minutes." Soifon said quickly after she'd recovered. "I should go."

Nothing more was said until a few weeks later when Soifon entered the apartment she and Yoruichi were sharing, tears threatening to spill down her face. Yoruichi looked up from the game she was playing on her Xbox 360. "What's up, Soi?"

"Renji and I broke up." She sniffed.

"How come?"

"He said that we'd been going out for more than three weeks and hadn't done anything past holding hands. He-he kissed me, Yoruichi, out by the dojo's fence. I panicked. I don't want to have to kiss him. I couldn't do it. He really hates me now." She all but collapsed on the small sofa, her head bowed, looking more depressed and ashamed than Yoruichi had ever seen her.

"Hmm." Yoruichi said thoughtfully from her spot in front of her collection of games consoles.

Soifon looked up as Yoruichi walked over to where she was slumped on the sofa, cupped her face and kissed her. While it wasn't as desperate as the other two kisses they had shared had been, it was passionate, and Soifon's eyes snapped open as Yoruichi's tongue entered her mouth. She tried to hold back a groan and failed as Yoruichi began kissing her neck, moving down to her collarbone. She gasped audibly as Yoruichi's hands slipped under the t-shirt she was wearing. Yoruichi's lips returning to hers muffled most of the noise Soifon made as Yoruichi's hands slid under her sports bra also; the gentle touches and soft squeezes making her feel more alive than Renji ever would.

All of a sudden, the touches stopped. Soifon looked up from where she had buried her face in Yoruichi's shoulder to try and not make too much noise to see Yoruichi smiling slightly.

"Feeling better?"

Soifon nodded mutely.

"Good." She stood up and walked over to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Soifon lying on the sofa, shirt wrinkled and hair mussed, staring at her back and trying to ignore her racing heart and the throbbing between her legs.

That encounter was never spoken of between them again either.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: For As Long As You'll Have Me**

Theme 12: In a Good Mood

Rating: T/M-ish

Genre: Romance (Aww, sorry guys, no mouth rape. Just consensual stuff this time. :D)

(AU- Last part)

* * *

Nevertheless, Soifon couldn't help but think of those three encounters when she and Yoruichi had arrived back at their apartment after an 'outing'- never a 'date' - to the movies and instead of bidding her fellow sensei goodnight as she normally did, Yoruichi kissed her with all the passion and ferocity of that first kiss they had shared back in the competition changing room.

Soifon didn't _want_ to be kissed by Yoruichi. While she was still absolutely _not_ in love with her best friend of over a decade, Soifon couldn't deny that she had some pretty strong feelings for _her_ Yoruichi, and every time the two had kissed, Yoruichi had walked away afterwards, refusing to acknowledge that it had even happened, leaving Soifon feeling hurt and confused.

So she didn't _want_ the contact, didn't _want_ to open her mouth to accommodate Yoruichi's demanding tongue, didn't _want_ to be fumbling to open the front door so they could go inside and have privacy. But that was what happened anyway.

Once inside, Soifon flicked on the lights. Compared to the dark movie theater and poorly lit streets, it was blindingly bright, but neither of the women cared about much past each other as Yoruichi impatiently pulled Soifon's jacket off her shoulders and Soifon feverishly unwound the scarf from around Yoruichi's neck.

No words were exchanged between the two as, piece by piece, they removed one another's clothing. The silence was punctuated by small moans and gasps at stray kisses and touches. When they were both completely naked, Soifon pushed Yoruichi by the shoulders - like Yoruichi had once done to her - in the direction of the bedroom and together they fell down onto the bed, sharing almost frenzied touches and kisses, fueled not on alcohol, but on passion.

Soifon fully expected to wake up alone the following morning. However, when she sleepily blinked open her eyes, she could see Yoruichi sprawled next to her, hogging most of the covers, snoring slightly and drooling a little on the pillow. It wasn't a pretty scene; it _shouldn't_ have been a pretty scene; but somehow it made Soifon feel more relieved and strangely peaceful than she'd ever felt.

"Yoruichi?" she whispered in a voice much softer than she'd intended. She shook her friend's shoulder lightly; she'd done this many times before - Yoruichi could only be woken up properly by a gentle Soifon, after all - but they'd never just slept together before, and Soifon was more than nervous about how she was going to react.

"Mmm?" Yoruichi mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at the person she was sharing a bed with. "Soi?"

"Morning, Yoruichi." Soifon squeaked, painfully aware of her own nakedness as Yoruichi was stealing most of the covers.

The dojo leader's eyes widened slightly as she realized the exact situation she was in. Soifon waited anxiously for her reaction, her heart pounding.

"'S too early." Yoruichi sighed eventually, snuggling up to Soifon, her hold on the covers loosening.

"W-wha?" Soifon spluttered, "You mean you're staying?"

Yoruichi smiled, eyes slightly clouded with sleep, and put one arm almost possessively over Soifon's waist. "For as long as you'll have me."

The small action and those few words were all it took. Soifon felt a resolve unlike anything else. She wasn't going to let Yoruichi go this time. She wasn't going to let herself feel confused and hurt because of this; she had feelings for her best friend and she knew damn well that her best friend had feelings for her, too. She wasn't about to let Yoruichi run away; she was going to force her to talk to her and then she could figure out where she stood with her best friend.

Yoruichi snored slightly and pulled Soifon a little closer.

'_Ten more minutes'._ Soifon thought, snuggling back into bed a little, resting her hand on top of Yoruichi's, a good mood settling in on her mind. '_Then we'll talk.'_


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Hatred**

Theme 21: Violence

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

* * *

It was Soifon's edge, her stimulant to keep her alive. Her rabid hatred fed by cold years of loneliness and violence. She was made captain of Squad two after _Yoruichi_ had left. The decision had been put into question constantly during her first month as a captain. Through a bit of violence, the questions had stopped. Through the cold years of loneliness, she was made numb, and therefore, she was made strong. The pain that would make most men scream in agony caused her nothing but a slight flinch in movement, so small that it was barely noticeable. Insults in battle no longer angered her, she was wiser now, and knew how to use that taunting to her advantage. Wood to throw into the intense fire that was her hatred. It empowered her, and with but two strikes, her opponents would always fall.

But there was one she could never have brought down, not because she was not physically strong enough. No, Soifon was beyond strong enough, but she felt love for her no matter the times she muttered curses of her name. And that was why she hated her the most.

And when she would see her again, over a hundred years after her abandonment, that twisted feeling of hatred and love would flourish and with that she would fight. And deep in herself, she would know that it would be useless, because she would not strike to kill. She would strike to love.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: They Don't Deserve It**

Theme 15: Perfect Blue

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

"SOOOOIIIII, you not going to make me go to this boring charity event alone are you?"

Soifon groaned and rubbed her temples in annoyance, "I will be there Yoruichi-sama."

"But not with me!" Yoruichi complained, poking the younger woman's stomach.

Soifon looked on, mentally blushing at the touch, but still kept her unwavering gaze, "I'm your head of security, I'll be there protecting you, what's the difference?"

"There's a big difference! I won't have you by my side to lighten up this visit to the most boring event of the year! Especially since they banned Kuukaku from them…" Yoruichi ranted on.

Soifon though felt a barb at her heart, "So if Kuukaku was still able to come, you wouldn't have asked me?"

Yoruichi grinned in a cat-like manner, "Of course I would, my little bee, I love having you by my side."

Soifon couldn't withhold her blush this time, "Th-Thank you Yoruichi-sama… But I have nothing to wear to such an event."

Yoruichi's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that my dear little bee."

She snapped her fingers and servants ran in, picking up the younger woman and running her into another room. More servants ran past carrying heavy rolls of fabric, Yoruichi smiled.

_"Well, it's time for me to get ready as well,'_ and Yoruichi sauntered happily out of the room to get her dress ready.

---------

Yoruichi growled as she tapped her fingers in a bored manner against the unoccupied bar. Most people were standing around, boasting their riches and how much each had donated. It was annoying as hell and here she was sitting alone, all because Soifon's dress was not yet ready. She heard gasps behind her as someone entered the room.

Yoruichi looked over at the double doors that led into the huge ballroom where the event was being held and her breath caught. Soifon stood nervously, shifting from side to side a bit as she walked toward the bar. People who knew the girl after staring a while sneered and immediately began dismissing her. Soon enough everyone was sneering.

She was but a Fong, a disrespectful one at that for shedding her last name. The Fong family was nothing but hired thugs of the Shihouin in the eyes of most nobles. Soifon was now being viewed with critical eyes, and Yoruichi felt a disgusting gratefulness come over her.

There as Soifon walked to here side, wearing an extravagant royal blue dress, the perfect blue for her little bee, Yoruichi saw how beautiful she was. She was grateful than that no one else saw it. But then again she was disgusted that no one could see it, that no one could see how absolutely RADIANT this young woman was. She stood abruptly and grabbed Soifon's hand, walking straight toward the door.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama?!" Soifon was surprised as she was dragged along and had to work hard not to fall with high heels on.

Yoruichi stopped pulling as they reached an empty hallway and turned toward her head of security, "You look beautiful Soi."

Soifon coughed and blushed, "You dragged me out here to tell me that Yoruichi-sama?"

Then a thought struck her that turned her blush to ice and caused her eyes to narrow.

"I understand that I am not of the highest level of nobility. So I apologize that telling me that was so embarrassing that you needed to take me out of the ballroom."

Yoruichi flinched at how Soifon looked at what she had just done, and immediately understood how it could've been looked at.

"It's not like that Soifon, they didn't deserve to be in the same room as you," Yoruichi said plainly.

Soifon blinked, "What?"

"They can't see how beautiful you are Soi, and they don't deserve to."

Soifon's blush returned with a vengeance. Her pale skin lighting up easily.

"O-Oh…"

Yoruichi grinned and gently ran a finger across Soifon's chin, "Can you take me home Soi? I hate it here."

Soifon shivered at the touch and nodded, "Y-Y-Yes Yoruichi-sama."

And as the two headed out to the car, Yoruichi hooked her arm around the younger woman. Those just arriving at the benefit looked on scandalized.

"Yoruichi-sama, don't! They'll go to pre-" Soifon tried to get away.

Yoruichi held tight though, as she cut off her head of security, "Let them see."

"Bu-" Soifon began again.

"Be quiet for once Soifon," Yoruichi said laughingly and deciding to be mischievous looked around to make sure people were watching.

She pulled Soifon a bit closer and reveling in her surprised look, she kissed her. People screamed, paparazzi swarmed and as Yoruichi pulled back Soifon had a stupid smile on her face. She recovered, and pulling the Shihouin princess along ducked into their limousine, ordering the driver to go as quickly as possible, laughing the whole time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: To Cry Sorrows Amongst Flowers of Joy**

Theme 11: Gardenia

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Soifon, the captain of squad two, did have a soft side. In fact, she would always sneak off to the forest during nights of the full moon and sit where she last took her moments with the person she loved more than life itself. But she hated the sakura trees. They reminded her of the broken promise still damaging her heart, even seventy-three years later. No she did not come for those mocking sakura trees. She came for the gardenias she had planted there. She tended to them every day at dawn and came to sit amongst them at dusk.

Here she cried among the flowers of joy over her twisted hatred and love of the only name, and word, that would spill from her quivering lips that had once aspired to kiss the lips of her only love.

_"Yoruichi…"_


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: To Escape Ignorance**

Theme 9: Dash

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

'You will no longer see that Shihouin girl. Your relationship with her will ruin our family's reputation," A cold hard man stared down his step-daughter.

Her eyes widened before readjusting the grip on her duffle bag and setting it down on the floor. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the uncaring man.

"Since when do I listen to you you disgusting piece of crap?" She smirked when he reeled back at the insult, but her mother stepped in at that moment.

"Shaolin! How dare you defy your father's orders?!" Sing Fong demanded of her daughter.

Shaolin Fong screamed back her answer, "That bastard is not my father! My father is dead! And my name is not Shaolin anymore! It's Soifon! I have no more ties to you ignorant bastards!"

Soifon grabbed the duffle bag next to her and made a mad dash out of the house, tears of frustration streaming down her cheeks. She sprinted as long as she could, until the home she was looking for came into sight. She felt a burden lifted off of her as _she_ waited there. Soifon summoned a last bit of energy and dashed over to the purple-haired woman waiting for her at the gate.

The woman welcomed her with open arms in which Soifon promptly collapsed into, tears that she hadn't let flow for years made their way down her cheeks.

"It's okay now Soi. I'll take care of you now."

Soifon smiled through the small sobs racking her body and clutched tight to the elder woman's body, "I love you Yoruichi."

Yoruichi grinned, "I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: What's Wrong?**

Theme 22: Cradle

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comfort/Hurt

* * *

Soifon was not in her element. For the last seventy-two hours she was held captive in a room that smelt of death, half starved and beaten by her captors. She was now standing in front of her boss, captain of police, being hugged tightly as the elder woman buried her head into the crook of her neck.

Soifon blinked and struggled to keep her exhaustion at bay as she spoke, "Captain Shihouin, what's wrong?"

She heard a wry laugh as tears splashed upon the bare skin of her neck, "Soifon, you weren't supposed to be the one locked in there for three days. I was."

Soifon frowned and gulped as she finally returned the hug and cradled her captain awkwardly as Yoruichi silently shed tears.

After a while, Soifon was practically dead on her feet. She was lifted up off the ground, sure arms held her before sirens were finally heard. The cavalry had arrived. A light pressure danced upon her brow before she heard orders yelled to get a stretcher. Yoruichi kissed Soifon's brow again before giving her to the paramedics, sighing in slight relief that her lieutenant would hold strong.

She turned a steely gaze to the unconscious perpetrators being loaded roughly into a transport to the prison. She would make sure they were punished for their crime.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Where You Come From and What You Feel**

Theme 5: "Ano sa..." "Hey, you know..."

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

Soifon sighed as she sunk into the warm embrace that was her lover. What they were doing, how intensely they loved each other was frowned upon. If anyone found out about what was going on between the two, it would ruin things forever. They were two women, from severely different sides of the road.

Yoruichi was the heiress of a huge company, she always had everything handed to her to keep her happy, to keep her satisfied as the heiress. She felt trapped within her own body, and materialized it into trying to get anything she had wanted and still feelings evaded her. She came from everything and yet, she felt nothing. Soifon was born to a dying mother, and she was left in an orphanage. She had fought hard and long for everything she had, and refused to ever give up on any of her goals. Still she was sensitive to those who disregarded and condemned her. She came from nothing and yet could feel everything.

When the day came that the heiress had caught sight of the younger woman Yoruichi finally knew what refusal was. That had woken her up. The day Yoruichi had confessed to Soifon, Soifon finally knew what true care was. That had saved her.

The day Yoruichi had finally said 'I love you'. Soifon just smiled and nodded, 'I know, me too.'

When Yoruichi had kissed her for the umpteenth time she had finally warned Soifon of what being with her might bring.

Soifon only rolled her eyes, "Hey, you know something? As long as I'm with you I don't care."

Yoruichi grinned and held the younger woman tighter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: The Longest Day**

Theme 14: Radio-Cassette Player

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

(I do not own Anna Nalick's Breathe(2 a.m.) Promise.)

* * *

It had been a terribly long day for squad two. And the thing that disheartened all of them was that they had supposed that this year, after reencountering their ex-captain that their current captain, Soifon, would actually lighten up the hell that was the anniversary of Kisuke and Yoruichi's betrayal.

Instead they had been worked harder than anyone could remember. The squad didn't dare complain as Soifon's face was set in a killer scowl. People passed out in exhaustion and they were worked from 4 in the morning till nightfall. When she dismissed them only twenty were standing, and even they looked like the living dead.

But the twenty were rewarded, and shocked, by a soft-spoken Soifon. Saying that since they endured, they were being allowed four days of rest. Before they could respond she had left them standing there, clearly heading toward her room to rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soifon groaned as she trudged into her room. She stared at the bareness of the squad captain quarters and just slammed the door behind her. Now she was safe. Now she could relinquish her anger at the day.

_'She promised she would come today…'_ Soifon stepped heavily to her futon and fell down unceremoniously upon it.

She felt drained. Emotionally and physically. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and stared at the only thing in her quarters besides the small dresser holding her entire wardrobe of six identical outfits and one yukata that she usually wore to sleep. It was a radio-cassette player that had one cassette in it of simply one song.

She crawled over to the player and pressed the play button. She turned and crawled over to her dresser, undressing and slipping into her yukata. The song played almost hauntingly through the bare room as Soifon laid down again. It was an English song, she had learned what the words meant from an old book that translated the words in Japanese.

She had no idea who it was by or what it was called, but the lyrics sent a small calm over her tired body whenever she needed it.

"_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout__  
'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around._

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, its no longer  
Inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe  
Woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe."

She sighed as the song ended and twitched as she heard movement near her window. She jumped up revitalized in the sudden intrusion and blinked as nothing appeared in her vision. Arms wrapped gently around her torso and Soifon stiffened before a gentle pressure was held against her neck.

"I'm sorry I'm late Soi," A velvety voice sounded against the second squad captain's ear.

Soifon sighed and relaxed into the hold, she felt the person holding her frown against her neck, "Soifon, why are you so tense? Long day?"

Soifon smiled and giggled, "The longest Yoruichi, the longest."

Yoruichi smiled back and kissed the younger woman.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Too Sweet**

Theme 23: Candy

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Romance

* * *

Soifon hated sweet things. She especially hated candy. It awakened a euphoria in her that reminded her of the past, of the good times with her ex-captain. Those good times seemed to taunt her as she looked at how miserable she was. She was alone, angry, and bitter with hatred.

And when she had finally met Yoruichi again after more than one hundred years she couldn't believe it. At first she felt hatred that she would dare show her face after the damage she had caused, after the heartache and confusion and darkness she had left her in.

After breaking that promise.

She fought savagely against her former captain, she struck every time with emotion and that was her downfall. And after that fight, after the speech of anger and resentment Soifon felt drained whenever she was around Yoruichi. It sent pangs into her heart to be near her.

And now today the elder woman had asked her to taste some new candy that Kisuke had invented.

"I won't put anything in my mouth that was invented by that Urahara maniac, let alone candy," Soifon said dryly, her face twisted in a bemused scowl.

"Aww, come on Soi, for me?" Yoruichi whined, pouting for good measure.

A blush settled itself on Soifon's face and the squad captain turned her head away and muttered, "No, I hate candy."

Yoruichi stuck her lip out further, "How could you hate candy?"

"It's too sweet."

Yoruichi sighed before smirking mischievously she popped the candy into her mouth and grabbed Soifon's arm. Soifon blinked in surprise as Yoruichi pulled her round and planted a rough one on her. The squad two captain whimpered and nearly melted at the contact as soft lips moved against her own. Yoruichi took Soifon's open mouth as an invitation and moved her tongue into the younger woman's mouth. Soifon gasped as incredible sweetness took over her senses along with the pleasant pressure of Yoruichi's lips.

Then the pressure was gone and Soifon's knees gave out from under her and she collapsed against the elder woman. She almost fell to the floor as well if not for Yoruichi's arms wrapping securely around her to keep her from falling.

"How was that candy?" Yoruichi asked in a sly voice.

_'Incredible…'_ Soifon thought, nestled against Yoruichi's shoulder when she had a sudden thought.

"I wouldn't know I didn't really get to taste it that well, but if you feed it to me again…"

Yoruichi grinned, "I think I can do that Soifon."

And after that day, Soifon didn't hate candy as much as she once did.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Choice of Words**

Theme 1: Look Over Here

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Humor/General

(AU)

* * *

"Hey Soi!" Yoruichi called from across the classroom during lunch hour.

Soifon's eyes grew wide in surprise and ducked her head as the room went quiet and onlookers quickly shot looks from the most popular senior in school to the nobody who sat in the back corner of the room. Yoruichi walked over, ever grinning and stood next to the sitting girl who made sure to look away from the older girl.

"Soifon, come on… Look over here please?" Yoruichi pouted when her request was not granted.

She sighed and walked to the other side holding Soifon's chin in place to make sure she would have eye contact.

Yoruichi smiled as the younger girl blushed at the hand on her chin, "Well Soi, I must tell you, I had a great time last night."

Soifon's eyes widened and her blush deepened as shocked yells came from around the classroom. Yoruichi laughed lightly and kissed the younger girl's forehead, left a little bento on Soifon's desk and left the classroom. Soifon just slammed her head down on the desk, thankful and angry at the same time.

_'Ugh, why did I help her with her homework yesterday?'_ She thought miserably as the class circled in like hawks with questions.

Yoruichi's poor choice of words had stricken again.

* * *

Heh, wow. It's been quite a ride and now I've only one more chapter before the end. That post will come most likely tomorrow. Well, have a happy day.

-Vally27


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: The Perfect Ending**

Theme 30: Kiss

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Romance/General

* * *

_For Soifon and Yoruichi it had begun with one kiss, on one night of furious passion. It was a reconciling kiss, one to apologize for the damage done. But it had quickly grown into much more. _

_A kiss of confession, a kiss of promises, a kiss filled with love._

_And for them it would also end with a kiss. Upon the battlefield the two lovers would catch each other's eyes and hurry to meet. They are facing a whole army of hollows without back up. They aren't stupid and know that they won't make it through this final battle but might as well raise hell. _

_"Flectere si nequeo superos, achaeronta movebo," Yoruichi had said staring into the younger woman's eyes. _

_Soifon smiled wryly and nodded, citing back the latin saying in layman's terms, "If I can not move Heaven, I will raise Hell." _

**'If we can not do what is needed, we will do what is possible'**

_The two embraced quickly before turning toward the army. And they did raise hell. They took out hundreds before backup came to find their embracing bodies, lips touching in one last kiss as they died. Smiles before the end. _

* * *

Ichigo finished reading the small tale back to writer and smiled at the irony.

"You melodramatic bitch, you mislead the reader in thinking your dead since there's only a page left after this," Ichigo said laughingly.

Yoruichi laughed along with him, "It's a plot device idiot."

Soifon only sat glaring at the woman she loved a bemused scowl on her face until Yoruichi pecked her on the lips.

"Hey at least it leads to the perfect ending eh?"

* * *

And with that ends the little series of drabbles, I may do another challenge with this couple, but for now I think I'll focus on a new story of mine. I thank all of you who reviewed and praised me with this, and some thanks in advance for those who will read my new story, an extension of one of the themes from this story.

Have a great day, and an incredible life.

-Vally27


End file.
